


Two Ticking Clocks

by AEM888



Category: Dramarama - Monsta X (Music Video), Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Time Travel AU, complicated love, just a lil drabble, kinda angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 00:32:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14124255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AEM888/pseuds/AEM888
Summary: Chae Hyungwon had lead a normal, boring life, but that all changed when he found a watch that let him travel back and forwards in time.  This power of time however, was putting his friendship and once possible relationship with his most important person on sharp rocks. But, what would happen if you started taking matters into your own hands when his safety was at jeopardy?





	Two Ticking Clocks

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted from my Tumblr blog
> 
> Check it out: https://kpopisthereasonihavenolife.tumblr.com/

It’s not like he intended it to happen, it was a complete accident.  One moment he was there, fiddling with a watch he had never seen, and with a twist and push of a button, he felt dizzy and then he was somewhere where, sometime else.  One second he was in 2017, then he was staring at a TV that said it was 2015.  

Chae Hyungwon had just time traveled for the first time, by pure accident.

When he finally wrapped his head around the sudden, seemingly impossible that just happened to him, his first instinct was to see if he could do it again.  He wound the clock backwards, to the time it was before he moved it before, and then he once again found himself in a different location.  

He was back in 2017 now, on the same day.  It was like he hadn’t moved at all.  His first instinct on what to do, was to tell you.  You, his best friend, you his sole reason for staying with it and doing his job everyday, you his moral support and energy source.  Just you, Y/N.

Hyungwon didn’t even bother to call you, the thought not passing his mind as he raced to your house, the seemingly normal wrist watch secured in his pocket.  He swerved around people, bumping into a few and apologizing soon after.  He ran and was soon scaling the stairs of your apartment building, not wanting to bother to wait on the elevator.  

Running to the 5th floor, and then down the halls to your room number, he stopped and rapidly slammed his fist on the wooden door.  It was just past 10 AM, so he figured you’d be awake, as it was your day off, but you found it hard to sleep in even if you wanted to.  He rapped his hand on the door again and again until he heard you unlock it and crack it open.  

“Hyungwon?” You were annoyed, but your expression softened after seeing his face; worn out and breathless.  You pulled him inside as you got him a glass of water from the kitchen, his tired body following you.  When you filled the glass with a few ice cubes and then to fill it with the filtered water from your tap, you nearly jumped when he spoke without warning.

“I think I just time traveled.”  You turned the water off and looked at him with a doubtful expression.  You placed the glass on the counter in front of him and folded your arms in front of you as you leaned onto the countertop with your elbows supporting you.

“Right, and I just flew between rooftops.  What, did running scramble your brain?” He shook his head, taking a much needed drink.  He was practically gulping it down before you stopped him. “If you chug it, you’ll puke.  Sip it stupid.” He he grimaced at you over the rim of the glass before he set it down and spoke again.

“No, I really did travel.  I was messing with this,” he pulled out the watch from his pocket and put it on the counter, “and I was just, suddenly back in 2015.

“Ew, what a dead year.”

“Y/N!” He whined, as you were completely blowing off his statement.  You put your hands up in surrender and took the watch, making him jump. “Be careful with it!” You looked at him briefly before inspecting it.

“So, with this seemingly normal, large watch, you found out you could time travel?” He nodded.  He did have a habit of telling small white lies, but only for if you had planned to go out and he wasn’t willing to stop being lazy so he played sick.  He hadn’t ever openly lied to you, so you didn’t assume he was just telling a fib.  But, time travel?  With a watch?  “I dunno Hyungwon, it all seems to be a bit farfetched.”

“Have I lied to you before?” You just gave him a dead look that made him roll his eyes and huff, giving you a look that matched your own.  “Have I ever really lied to you, like big deal lie.”  You signed.  That was your no.  “Then why don’t you believe me… actually it does sound a bit strange. Here, come here.” He grabbed the watch, and then your wrist to pull you around the counter and to him as he linked your arms.  

“Hyungwon?”

“Shhh, I’m going to see if I can’t make it work again.”

“I don’t need a demonstration!”  

“Well, too bad.  You’re getting one so you can stop looking at me like I need to sign up for 4 years of mental therapy.” You rolled your eyes at him as you watched him fidget with the dials and hands on the watch face.  

“What are you doing?”

“Setting the time, duh?”

“Oh gee, thanks so much.  I’m so glad that Mr.Time-Travel here told me that he was setting the time for his oh-so-magical time travel watch.”  He elbowed you before he seemed to be happy with how he set it.  

“Ok, it’s set,” and before you could mutter out a ‘we’re still in 2017 you nitwit’ you saw him press a button on the outside of the watch and a wave of dizziness hit you like a train. When you gathered your bearings, you heard what sounded like people, which would be unusual for you in your small apartment that you lived in; alone mind you. But when you opened your eyes and rubbed the blur out of them from the wave that hit you, you weren’t even in your apartment anymore.

“Where the hell-”

“Check. Come one.”  He pulled you behind him, as the two of your flew out of an alley, nearly taking out a couple on the sidewalk.  He pulled you to some random coffee shop and walked to the counter, not to order coffee, but to ask for the time.

“Sorry to ask, but I forgot my phone at home and I don’t have my glasses, so could you tell me the time and date today?  I’ve forgotten and my girlfriend keeps fighting me on if it’s our anniversary today or not.”  His lie came out so smooth it honestly shocked you.  It made you think twice if he really had lied to you before. Not only that, but he had lied in the fact that you were his girlfriend.  If you hadn’t known Hyungwon as long as you have, you probably would’ve delivered a swift kick to his knee and pushed his lanky body into a table and stomped out.

“No problem,” the worker only pulled out there phone, an older looking style, and unlocked the screen before flipping it and showing the two of your.

August 13, 2014.  

He had gone back a bit further than he planned, but back in time was still back in time and he had proven his point.  He thanked the man as he pocketed his phone again and he turned to you with the biggest shit eating grin on his stupid face.

“See, I told you.” You just looked at the man, then back to Hyungwon before you just spun on your heel and left.  Hyungwon, not wanting you to get too far ahead of him or lost for that matter, bolted after you, the worker slightly chuckling at the two of you, still thinking you were in a relationship and having a quarrel.

“Y/N!  Hey, come back- come back here!”  He pushed through the crowd of people on the busy sidewalks and grabbed your wrist, pulling you into a different side alley where you just paced back and forth.  Okay, sure, you admit, you were different back in time.  The fashion, the designs everywhere, the roads, the cars, the people, the sounds, everything was different from 2017.  It was like a giant LSD trip, but this isn’t something you can just pull through in the end and maybe puke a little.  This was reality and you didn’t know how to handle it.

When you heard the familiar ticking and moving parts of a clock, you whipped to see Hyungwon working at that stupid watch again.  

“Yah!  What are you doing now?!”  He only rolled his eyes and kept his sight on the watch face.

“You do want to go home, don’t you?”

“You mean I have to go through that shit again?”

“Yes, now suck it up.  It’s set.”  He grabbed your wrist before pushing the button and you nearly fell on your ass as you arrived back at your apartment.  It was a bit later than you had first left, and had it been any other day, you would have been late for work at this point.

You had questions, as anyone would, but right now, at the forefront of your mind was all the concerns that this had.  If you knew Hyungwon, which you did, you knew that he would want to keep using something like this, but you had read sci-fi before, and nothing like this turns out okay.

“Hyungwon, give me the watch.” You held out your hand to him, he only looked at it before looking back into your eyes, a skeptical expression in them.

“Why?”

“You can’t keep that watch.  It’s dangerous.”

“What?  No, I can and I will.”  He was starting to get snippy with you, nothing unusual, but still as annoying from day one. “It’s not dangerous, Y/N, it’s just a little bit of fun.”  Said every person ever before they eviably got into some serious trouble.

“No, it’s not.  It’s a big deal and not ‘little’ at all.  Give it here.”  He shook his head and pocketed the watch, nearly making you fume.  “Chae Hyungwon.”

“Y/L/N Y/N.”  

“Do not fight me on this. You could get into serious trouble. The world is getting more and more technically advanced everyday, and it’s only a matter of time before they find out about that stupid little watch.  If they do, you’ll be taken into custody, or even thrown in the slammer.  Do you really want to put your life at risk over a watch you stumbled upon?”

“Yes. I do.” You nearly choked, both on air and strangled him for his upfront, blunt answer.

“Hyungwon!”

“Listen!  This is something I can finally use to do something with.  My life is bored as hell, you know this, and this,” he gestured to his pocket, “is something that can help me finally do something.”

“Something dangerous and probably illegal somehow.”

“I’m not looking for approval from you.”

“What a relief, because even if you asked, I wouldn’t give it to you.”

“Why are you being so pissy, just let me have this one thing, this one miraculous thing. Is that so hard to ask?”

“When it’s something as big as this, yes it is.  You could come to me with literally anything else, and I’d support you.  If you just brought, to my home, a lease that said you just rented out an entire building for god knows what, I’d support that more than this.”  He only rolled his eyes and moved past you to your door. “Where are you going now?”

“I’m going to take the watch apart.”  

“Oh, really smart.  Yes, take the magical time watch and dissect it.  That clearly isn’t a bad idea.”

“Just, leave me alone okay?  If you don’t want to be apart of this, shut it.  I’m sorry I even showed you in the first place.” With a grumbled from him and from you, he left your apartment with a slamming door and you only shouted at him through the door, trying to get that last immature lines.  

Who knew your day would consist of fighting with your best friend over a watch, much less over time travel.  

He kept doing what he did though, just as he said he would.  He had taken apart the watch, learned about watches and time travel from books on theories and space and time.  He crammed and even bought other watched of the same type he had to see if he could recreate the effects with certain metals and weidling and poking them around in the right places.  

Turns out, that in the future he traveled to, he found a black market time market in the year of 2031.  They sold to him parts he would need for the watch to function properly and even more for him to make more watches.  

Time travel became an obsession with him.

If he could, he’d stay in time periods for lengths of time, but he couldn’t.  He always remembered that stupid fight with you, and always wanted to come back to 2017 just to see you. Even if you were always mad at him when you knew he traveled in time, he wanted to see you, to check on you.  He just wanted to be with you, but by now, he knew he couldn’t let it happen.

Even if you were angry with him, you’d given up on trying to stop him.  He was going to do what he wanted, whether you liked it or not.  You were just happy he stopped by to assure you he was fine and healthy.  That is until one day, you were lounging on the couch, boredly watching the news when a headline showed up that nearly made you flew off the couch and out your window.

_ “MAN’S FIRST TIME TRAVELER?” _

You cranked up the volume on the TV as you leaned forward, nearly folding yourself onto your small coffee table.  You listened to the new anchors describe how people have reported seeing someone travel into alleys and never come out, or just fade into thin all.  How they would see the back of the same man in the same place, only minutes a part or how things seemed to be repeating, like a case of mass deja-vu.

You were relieved to know that this ‘man’ didn’t have a specific name or face, and that he was still anonymous, but you knew exactly who he was.  And conquencidental, it was at that moment, said man waltz into your apartment like he did every once in a blue moon.

“CHAE HYUNGWON!” You sprung off the couch and ran towards him, watching him tense up as it seemed like you were going to kick him through the wall.  He held his arms in front of him, lightly stopping you from actually running into him as you poked and pointed a finger into his chest, brows furrowed and creases in your forehead strong in anger.

“What the hell have you been thinking?!  Being careless enough to let people see you?! They even said that robberies have been happening in stores and all that’s taken is scrap metal for watches and the watches themselves, all older models!”  He was confused to say the least, the look he gave you was enough to tell you that, more than words could do.  

You only grabbed his arm and dragged him into the living room, gesturing towards the TV as they were still talking about the mysterious man.  This was the worst case scenario you were afraid of, the danger you warned him about when you tried to tell him not to take this road in life and just leave it behind.  The same thing you told him you were concerned about every time he visited you.  

This was it.  

He was seen.

“So, what’s the problem?” His nonchalant voice infuriated you.

“What’s the problem?!  I dunno Hyungwon, what is the problem? Is it that stupid watch, the stupid concept of time travel and how it’s public now, that fact that literally all of Korea will be on high alert for anyone going into alleys, or the fact that you’re literally a wanted man because of some screwed up turn of events of a stupid, god damn, watch!”

He was silent for a moment before he whispered, “I’m gonna go ahead and say all of the above?”

“EXACTLY!  All of the above is the problem Hyungwon!” You flopped yourself on the couch, covering your face with your hands as you huffed, stressed and anxious.  What was going to happen now, you doubt he would stop, he was too far gone.  You’re voice of reason couldn’t reach him anymore.

Maybe that’s what you were really afraid of, you not being able to get through to him any longer.  Him being too far away from your grasp, and you not being able to pull him back into reality, this reality.  You felt him sit beside you on the couch as he tried to comfort you and rub at your knee.

“It’s okay right now, they don’t know who I am.”  You groaned as you dropped your hands from your face and just stared at your ceiling.  You might go into another fit if you looked at him right now.

“That doesn’t make this any less okay…. And I bet you aren’t gonna stop anyways.”  You grumbled the last bit as you felt Hyungwon’s hand slightly stall in his comforting notions.

“Y/N…”

“I know, you don’t need to spiel off to me again on how ‘this has changed your life’ or whatever.” You closed your eyes. “I’ve heard more than my fair share of excuses from you.” He knew you were mad, livid even, but he didn’t like it when you were.  It seemed like every time he came to see you, all you did was sigh and groan and try to get him to stay.  Get him to stop.  He knew you were only being careful with his life and wanted him to be safe, but just once, he wanted to see you smile again.  

Just once, that’s all he asks.

When he left that afternoon, he wasn’t aware of you following after him.  You tailed him until he waited for a time to blend in and slip into an alley before hiding behind a dumpster and tinkering with his watch.  Before he could hit his button, he was startled by the sound of running steps after him and the force that knocked into his arm and gripped his wrist, sent his thumb into the button and with that sudden familiar dizziness wave, he was somewhere else, sometime else.  

But not alone this time.  

He looked at your shorter body as you clung to him to stand upright, not use to the dizziness like he is.  Now it was his turn to be angry.  You were so concerned about him and his identity being forced into the open, now here you were, in the future with him.  You had literally come with him using the method you’ve begged him to stop before.

“Y/N?!  What do you think you’re doing?!”  He scolded you as you rubbed the last phase of dizziness and nausea away.  

“What does it matter to you?  Clearly, what I say goes in one ear and out the other, so I’ll just act rashly on impulse too.  Just like you, you clumsy, lanky no-good time traveler.”  Your insults were mainly forced from our headache you had developed, but it almost stung when you seethed at him.

“You need to go back.  Right now.  You know that I’m a suspicious character with the public, so you need to go back.” You pushed away from him when you got your footing back and was ready to leave the alley, going god knows where.  He latched his hand onto your wrist and pulled your back to him.

“Seriously, if the past was bad, who knows what it’s like now.  It’s the year 2031, and my face could be plastered anywhere around here, Y/N.  You need to leave before someone sees you with me.” You glared at his hand on your wrist, then up into his eyes.  They seemed genuinely concerned, but that wouldn’t stop you.  You had a job you put yourself to, and you would be doing it.  

You ripping your hand from his grasp and muttered under your breath. “Then you better just stay hidden here until I come back.”  Before he had a chance, you were running out of the alley and disappearing into the crowd, now completely gone from his sights.  

Not only did you invite yourself along in his time traveling, but you took off on your own, no idea on where you were, and making him restless because he was unaware of his own personal situation.  If he was still anonymous, he would just waltz out of here, but he had to be more careful than that now.  If you and your safety at stake, he had to think before he acted for once.

Meanwhile, you seemed to know almost exactly where to go.  Unbeknownst to him, everyday while he was gone, you had slowly started learning more and more about watches, how they worked, how they were built, so you figured, if you got to a place where Hyungwon had been there had to be something about time travel and how to get the needed materials on how he creates his watches.

He hadn’t verbally told you, but you knew he had more than one.  Well more than one.  When he showed up, something would be slightly different about the watch he wore, and really it wasn’t hard to figure out if your memory and keen sense of design wasn’t on point when it came to him.  If he was going to throw all worry out the window and act like a brat without listening to guidance from others, then dammit, you will too.  

You’d be a time travel, just like him.  And like him, you’d do it whether he approved of it or not.  

So, with a little digging around, research and talking to some locals, you had found out that Hyungwon had been to this time before, and that his face was public.  They also knew of his watch, but it was only a spekulation at the time as that is all he was ever seen with.  How they traveled, they still weren’t 100% sure about yet.

By the end of the day, you had found your way to a hidden market street with material, supposedly from space, that worked with time travel and only the best could get it.  But, not having the modern currency, you just played your negotiation card, then proceed to distract the seller’s attention elsewhere and then snag some material into your pockets.  You held small talk a bit longer before you bolted and the seller was none the wise that he was just robbed of some valuable material.  

You figured if you worked this material into some watch with the proper gears and multiple sections of time like Hyungwon’s, you’d be in the same boat as him.  As you walked down a street, lost in thought, you were nearly scared shitless when someone dragged you into an alley, covering your mouth to hush you and drag you back around a corner with no windows or doors from buildings.  Completely secluded.

“Where the hell have you been all day?!” You rolled your eyes and pushed the hands off of you, that belonged to Hyungwon as you turned to him, seeing him scorn you with his hardened eyes.  His hair was disheveled, like he’d been running around.

“Does it matter?”

“Of course it does Y/N!  I’ve been worried all day, I nearly thought I’d lose my mind if I hadn’t found you!”  You scoffed at him as your crossed your arms.

“Yeah, well try feeling like that constantly for days on end, months even, then get back to me.” He nearly winced at your slapback.  That hopeless pit in his stomach he had all day was something he made you feel everytime he left? Really?  “Whatever,” you stopped his train of thought, “I’m tired, and I want to go home now.”  He nearly bashed his head into the wall tripping over himself.

“After a whole day of running around god knows where and worrying me sick, you decide not to go home all nonchalant?” You nodded.

“Is that a problem?” He ruffled his hair, messing it up even more as he sighed.

“Fine.  Let’s go.” You grabbed his arm as he messed with his dials and within moments you were home again.  You immediately let go of his arm and went to your living room, sitting on your couch and then moving to put our feet on the table.  It was like you were snubbing him. You clicked around on the TV remote before you glanced over at him, a blank expression on your face.

“What are you still doing here?  Don’t you have some other times to be so you can put yourself in more trouble?” You were angry, oh you were so angry at him.  He almost didn’t want to leave with you like this.  Even before, angry or not, you’d tell him to try and be safe, but he guessed now, being safe was harder than before.  He moved across the room and sat beside you, taking your hand in his.  He was sorry.

Sorry that he put you through so much. Sorry for not being able to stop. Sorry for no longer being able to be stopped because he was seen.  Sorry for not being there with you, for you.  He was just, so sorry.  

“Y/N I-  I’m sorry.”  Then, one second he was there, then with a small gust of air and a glance to your side, he was gone.  He had disappeared right beside you.  So, with a sudden burst of energy to get on his level, you jumped off the couch, took the materials from your pockets and a few watches you had purchased in the past, and got to work.  

It took several days, and tries, hours and a lot of patience you didn’t know you had to finally get one of your watches to meet the standards of a time traveler. You had done a small test, just going back a few days in the past.  And when you were able to get there and back to the present like nothing had happened, you were ready.  Ready for the next time Hyungwon came back and ready to take a glance at his watch to see where he was going.  

And thankfully, the next day he showed up. When he did though, you had smiled to him.  He was surprised to see you smile, happy even, that he didn’t even see the underlying determination to follow him through space and time.  He’d missed that smile so much and after seeing it again after so long, all of his other thoughts were forgotten for a time.  

When the time came for him to leave, he didn’t notice you glance at his watch as you bid him farewell and you watched him vanish.  You rushed to your room and grabbed your own watch from your drawer before punching in the date and year he went to and the game began.

It took a while for Hyungwon to realize you were actually jumping along with him.  That first time he did, he ran into you, but thought he ran into the future version of yourself. He did this a few times before he started to think it was odd.  

He always ran into you, your past or futures selves, but something was odd.  You weren’t aging or changing and you always had something strapped to your wrist.  He nearly slapped himself when he realized it was a watch that was always present on you, no matter what.  So when he ran into the latest version of you, he stopped you and pointed to your wrist, asking what it was.

When he got it out of you that you were the ‘you’ from the present, he was determined to stay away from you.  How had you learned time travel too?  Had you learned it from when you ran off from him in the future that one day?  It had to be, there was no other way for you to get the correct materials in 2017.  

Now, the two of you seemed to initiate a game of time travel tag.  He would try and not be seen with you, or seen at all, while you chased after him.  Leaping and jumping through time, sometimes losing him and then finding him and him always running from you.  

Now, he had been playing this tireless game for nearly a month when he jumped to the year 2047 where he was faced with news that made his blood run cold.  

_ ‘TIME TRAVELER CAPTURED. WHERE DID THEY COME FROM?’ _

At first, he thought that the future version of himself got carelessly captured, but when your photo was plastered all over billboard, newspapers, phones, TVs and giant screens on the sides of buildings, he nearly threw up.  It was you, it was his Y/N that he had been running from.  Your chasing after him had gotten you caught, and he was sure that they had you confined and your watch taken to be taking apart and analysed.  You had no way out and essentially it was his fault.

He worked fast in staying in this time.  He gathered information, managed to sneak into the facility that held you and watched; waiting for the right moment, his moment.  He saw as you were constantly restained, your hands bound together and suspended above your head in a small, pure white room.  He watched as your hair grew longer and the dark bags under your eyes increased every second it seemed.  You were nothing like the you he knew in the past.  

He waited until a couple of workers had unlocked your door and quitely knocked them out, putting them against the wall and pushing into your isolated room.  You hadn’t even realized it was him who entered until he was unlocking your cuffs with the key he snagged from one of the workers, and pulling you up to stand on your weakened legs.  

“Y/N, come on, you need to stand up.  We’re getting you out of here.”  You only looked up at him in awe.  It may not have been long for him, but in your time stance, you had been in that isolated little room for months now.  You had started to forget what Hyungwon looked like and if he even would come see you again because of the stupid chase you gave him.  

When he noticed the tears running slowly down your face, he only looked worried at you before he moved to support you on his back and fiddled with his watch.

“My.. watch…” He shook his head.

“We don’t need yours, it’s okay.  We’ll use mine.  I’ll fix this, I’ll fix everything, I promise.”   And with a push of a button, he said goodbye to 2047 and found himself in your bedroom back in 2017.  The same year all of this start, on the same day.  

He brought you back to the time before you could travel, before he was fully known, before you latched onto him and got the time traveling materials, before you learned how to use your watch.  Before you were captured.  He brought you back when you were still safe.  

However, even seeing how you lay on your bed he placed you in, seeking comfort in it, something you seemed to be sorely lacking for so long, he knew that he couldn’t stay.  He had said this before, but time traveling wasn’t a want or a thrill for him anymore, it was a need.  An addiction that he had to keep going, he was far too deep into it now to ever stop.  

Even if that meant leaving you.

And leave you he did.  He waited until you were fast asleep that day and left, this time for good.  He had only left a note for you, saying how he was so sorry everything happened, and that for your own sake, he couldn’t come back to 2017, and he’d never see you again.  He never came to see you, never checked on you, nothing.  He kept his word, just as he always did.  

So now, after what seemed like years, he needed to see you again, even if you didn’t see him.  He had traveled to the year in the past where you were born.  He wanted to see the small infant child of yourself he was so in love with.  You wouldn’t know him, wouldn’t recognize him at all, but it’d still be you.  

He had learned from you and your mother what day they had brought your small frail body home from the hospital in Korea, and watched from the parking lot as the small carried had you in it.  Your father was carrying you to the car as your mother hobbled her beside him.  Your cheeks were puffed a pink as your small eyes were closed, fast asleep.  

He was content with that, just seeing your first appearance like that, and was ready to turn around and leave to his own current time where he was only a few years ahead of 2020.  He was still safe in that time; for now.  But, something caught his eye.

Approaching the couple that held you, was a woman.  She praised the child they held and poked at her cheeks, explaining something with a smile before she waved at them and walked off.  Hyungwon didn’t want to believe what he was seeing, so as instinct told him, he followed that woman.  He watched her back as her cut off, shoulder length hair, swifted behind her with each step and she stepped into an alleyway.  

His walking turned to a run as he ran to the alley entrance and watched to see where they woman went, but was only meant with a split second visual of air distortion and a gush of wind.  He didn’t know how, and he didn’t know why, but he knew he wasn’t seeing things.  He wasn’t hallucinating and he wasn’t crazy, he didn’t miss you so badly he started imagining things differently.  

That woman he had just seen  disappear with a gust of wind, had most certainly been you.


End file.
